show_by_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Trichronika - Single
Track Listing #InSight #Get the Sound #Small&Starlight Lyrics InSight= InSight - Romaji= (Oh yeah, take me to the outside…) In my sight misueta sono saki no Otai wa moua kate rinnsa Jirijiri oitsumete tanoshi mitai dake Calm down son'nani asettara yume mo kibō mo nige chimau ze? Yukkuri to ochite ku sugata ga mitai Zutto shinjite kita jibunda ke Nani mo osore wa shinai ima wa Get away jama wa sasenai sa Make my day kōritsuku hodo no Atsui omoi o daki motto ue e Kick out game teniireru made wa Go my way katsuzuketearu kizamatsuku made odore odore ore no tenohira no ue (Oh yeah, take me to the outside…) Akai tsuki ga yoru o terashi nigemadou kimi no ou Don'nani agaitemo nukedasenai rope Shut up zaregoto wa yame na yo mō sai wa nage raremeta Kontenyū wa kikanai ichido kiri no LIVE GAME Zutto yumemite kita ano basho ni Tadoritsukeru hi made ima wa Get away jama wa sasenai sa Make my day kōritsuku hodo no Atsui omoi o daki motto ue e Kick out game ikinokoru tame no Go my way rūru nante nai Futekina emi o ukabe ugate asueta e to tsudzuku run way Zutto shinjite kita jibun dake Nani mo osore wa shinai ima wa Get away jama wa sasenai sa Make my day kōritsuku hodo no Atsui omoi o daki motto ue e Kick out game teniireru made wa Go my way katsuzuketearu kizamatsuzu made odore odore ore no tenohira no ue (Oh yeah, take me to the outside…) - English= (Oh yeah, take me to the outside…) In my sight, the moment we locked eyes I already knew the answer Closing in, chasing you, looking like I’m just having fun Calm down, if you hurry like that, won’t your dreams and hopes get away? I want to see you slowly calm down The you you’ve believed in all this time there’s nothing to be afraid of Right now Get away, I won’t allow interferences Make my day, to the point where it freezes you, embracing these hot feelings more Kick out game, till I obtain you I’ll go my way and keep winning till you bow before me and dance, dance in the palm of my hand (Oh yeah, take me to the outside…) A red moon lights up the night following you as you flee No matter how much you struggle you won’t get out of this rope Shut up, stop trying to talk your way out of this the dice have already been cast Pressing ‘continue’ won’t work in this one-time life game Until the day I’ve reached the place I’ve always dreamed of (Right now) Get away, I won’t allow interferences Make my day, to the point where it freezes you, embracing these hot feelings more Kick out game, in order to live Go my way, there are no rules That tough looking smile, express it, put it on, and continue towards tomorrow’s runway The you you’ve believed in all this time there’s nothing to be afraid of (Right now) Get away, I won’t allow interferences Make my day, to the point where it freezes you, embracing these hot feelings more Kick out game, till I obtain you I’ll go my way and keep winning till you bow before me and dance, dance in the palm of my hand (Oh yeah, take me to the outside…) }} |-| Get the Sound= Get the Sound - Romaji= Mimi wo sumase motto Kono sekai ni kanareru Tone Kanjiru mama karada jiyuuni So Moving! Dare mo konai hazusa Kono sekai wa asu e no Sunrise Sono toki ga otozureru tameni Ride on Kimi ga nani wo kanashinde mo Yasashii oto ga ai no uta ni kaete yuku yo Ima sugu Driving! Crazy gonna change the world Itsumo soba de tsuma hiku keynote Tsuite koreru toko made Boku wo shinjiteite Flying! You gonna change the words. Mae muki nara kyou ga Departures Dokomade demo I crazy for you Hora kitto You get in the sound. You get in the sound. Karada yurase motto Ai mai ga nori ninaru Zone Shinjiru nara　kokoro kakimidasu Grooving! Yume no sekai nanda Kono suteeji mezase yo　Hey Guys Kairaku wo ajiwaeru basho sa　Beat it Ima ga nani wo imi shite temo Tsumugu oto ga asu no michi wo terashi dasu yo Kanarazu Driving! Lazy gonna change the world Iro toridori hajikeru　Magic Tsuite koreru toko made Boku wo kanjite ite Flying! You gonna get the points Kitsuke sore ga aizu sa Venus Kikkake hako no Two Measure count. Hora motto You get in the sound. Driving! Crazy gonna change the world Ichido kiri no kake ga the pleasure Agete ke You know? Steal the gig Boku ni kanjisasete Flying! You gonna chase my heart Todoke sore ga kizuna sa Diva okkaketekeyo Teenage dream Hora zutto You get in the sound You get in the sound - English= }} |-| Small&Starlight= Small&Starlight - Romaji= Kokyū o suru dake de mawari tsudzukeru kono sekai massugu aruitara kata ga butsukattari shite subete o tsukamu ni wa chīsa sugita kono tenohira tsunaida kimi no te o atatametai sore dake ā boku wa kanashī kurai itsu demo c hippokedadakara semete massugu ni sō yatte ikite tte sō yatte waraereba ī yatte mune hatte kyō mo aruki tsudzukeru yo ganbatte tsukarete Again&Again aruki dasu sō sa kimi ga ite kuretara nokoshita ashiato wa chīsa sugite mienaikeredo daichi to tsunagatta 26-senchi no sutanpu issaigassai nomikomu sky miagete kushami shita yūnagi to kimi ga warau sō yatte kidzukeba precious days sugite tte kō yatte Emi tte hateru saigo no toki made winding way futari de step by step susumu dake sō sa tada massugu yukou kokyū o suru dake de mawari tsudzukeru kono sekai hitori janai koto ga tada boku o massugu aruka seru sō yatte ikite tte sō yatte waraereba ī yatte mune hatte kyō mo aruki tsudzukeru yo ganbatte tsukarete Again&Again aruki dasu sō sa kimi ga ite kuretara - English= Just Breathing This world continues on turning After walking straight Shoulders bumped Grasping for everything This palm was just too small Holding your hand wanting to warm it that’s all Ah, I am so very sad but only for a little bit So, at the most I’ll go forward I kept on living I’ve kept on laughing Chest up high Today as well I’ll keep on walking Good luck Exhausted Again & Again I’ll begin to walk Yeah, Because you’ll be there Footprints left behind are too small they can’t even be seen Connecting the earth 26 centimeters of stamps I looked up at the sky which swallowed any and every thing, and sneezed On a calm evening; You laugh I kept on caring Precious Days are now over I’ll keep on laughing until the last moments of my life Winding Way between us Step by Step only advancing Yeah, simply a straight path Just Breathing This world continues on turning I’m not alone at all Simply I’m letting you walk straight I kept on living I’ve kept on laughing Chest up high Today as well I’ll keep on walking Good luck Exhausted Again & Again I’ll begin to walk Yeah, Because you’ll be there Translation Credit }}